Almost is Never Enough
by Allygurl101
Summary: "I'd like to say we gave it a try. I'd like to blame it all on life. Maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie." Ally and Austin broke up a year ago and are lost without each other. What happens when they're reunited? Will they get together in the end? Read to find out :) major Auslly Fluff! -Rated T because I'm paranoid-


**Hey guys! WOW I am incredibly pleased with how successful my first fanfiction EVER had turned out! You guys are so supportive and nice and absolutely amazing! I know some of you guys wanted a chapter 2 however I ran out of ideas for that story soooooo HERE I AM coming at you guys with a brand new one shot (maybe I will make it a two shot ;D). I really hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget: Review, Favourite and Follow because even I don't know if it will be continued :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, Almost is Never Enough- Ariana Grande feat. Nathan Sykes, or anything you lovelies recognize!**

**So, as they say in showbiz (I think LOLZ): On with the show!... or something…**

Ally POV:

As I walk down the busy sidewalk of New York, there is a question circling in my head. _How did we end up this way?_ I mean, one minute, we were in our apartment snuggling on the couch, sharing a few loving kisses and the next, we're shouting at each other even though we weren't even two feet from each other. I still hear my words of _' I'm done with whatever kind of sick game this is, Austin!" _ ringing in my ears when it happened almost a year ago. The sad thing is that I can remember the last words I've ever spoken to my one true love, Austin Moon, but yet I cannot for the life of me figure out why we were arguing in the first place. All I know is that whatever happened sent us both over the edge and we both went our separate ways: he to Starr Records, where he apparently became very successful and rich and I to New York to pursue my dreams of singing and song writing.

Yes I know what you're all thinking: _I thought you had stage fright? _Well believe it or not, I overcame my stage fright 2 hours before Austin and I broke up. I almost adapted stage fright again but I owe it all to my best friend, Trish who encouraged me to pursue my dream wherever it might take me, which happened to be New York. I can't say I'm unhappy with my decision to come here, because it's probably the best thing that's happened to me. Well second best; the first will always and forever be Austin Moon, because no matter what differences we had, he was still my best friend and on top of that, my first love.

However, I can't say I'm happy with my decision either because moving to New York forced me to leave my family and friends behind. _Leave Austin behind._ No. Stop it, Ally. If you think about him you'll just end up crying over him. I quickly wipe my eyes in case any loose tears happen to fall from my eyes and quicken my pace to NYR: New York Records, my workplace of 11 months now. My manager, Tony Hardy, called me this morning saying he had a surprise for me and to come down to the studio ASAP. It's probably to tell me who my duettist for my newest song will be.

After a few more minutes of walking, I see tall skyscraper that is NYR and hurriedly run inside and get to the nearest elevator, in case Tony would get mad at me. Now don't get me wrong, Tony is like a father to me and he is probably one of the coolest 42 year olds a 23 year old could ever meet, However, when it comes to business, he expects a lot and I don't blame him.

I get inside the elevator and push the third floor button a few times and anxiously watch the doors close. I let out a sigh of relief when I check my watch and it says 8:46 am. I'd say I'm doing pretty good so far seeing as he called me at 8:05 am. I do a little happy dance but it's cut short when not a moment later, I hear the familiar _ding!_ of the elevator and, once again, hurriedly walk into the studio.

"I'm so so so SO sorry I'm late, Tony. I had to walk here in 3 inch heels because there were no taxis available. And I know what you're thinking, 'How could there be no taxis running' but I-" I stop rambling when Tony pats me on the shoulder. "Ally, breathe. You're here just in time." He says while smiling warmly. I let out a sigh of relief for the second time this morning. Tony chuckles at me and I giggle also. "Okay Ally, I know that you just wrote a duet and I have the _perfect_ person for you to work with." Tony says with a huge grin. "Really?! I'm surprised, I just told you about it yesterday before I left for the day. Damn Tony, you work fast." I say with a laugh. He laughs with me and then we control ourselves when we hear the door open. "Ah, there he is! Ally I'd like you to meet-" "Austin?" I interrupt.

I see him now. He doesn't look any different, maybe just tired. He still has the beautiful mop of blonde hair that he had a year ago and the same hazel eyes. However, they weren't shining. He looks up at the sound of his name and locks eyes with me. "Ally?" He whispers, almost as if he were dreaming. Tony questioningly looks at me. "You two know each other?" He asks. We ignore him and I turn back to Austin. "What are you doing here?" I ask him. "Jimmy called me last night and said to get over to NYR because a singer was looking for a duettist and I agreed." He explained. I nodded in understanding and then it was awkwardly silent in the room.

I almost forgot that Tony was in the room until he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Ally, would you mind showing Mr. Moon the extra copy you have of 'Almost is Never Enough'? He asked me, snapping Austin and I back into reality, both turning to look at Tony. I cleared my throat and nodded then gestured for Austin to follow me into the booth where two microphones were set up. "Okay, so I highlighted your pa-" "Why did you leave Ally?" Austin asked me, annoyance hinting in his voice. I looked up at him and saw the frustration, confusion and sadness swirling in his hazel orbs. I shook my head and continued with explaining his parts and how the melody would go. He seemed to have dropped it for now but I know that he is going to bring it up again soon.

Just as Austin opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by Tony telling us it was time to record. We both put our headphones on and I started singing when I heard my cue.

No POV:

_Ally_/**Austin**/_**Both**_

_I'd like to say we gave it a try_

_I'd like to blame it all on life_

_Maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie_

Ally can feel Austin's gaze on her as she sings her line and tries to focus on singing and try not to look at him, knowing it would cause her to burst into tears.

_And we can deny it as much as we want_

_But in time our feelings will show_

_'Cause sooner or later_

_We'll wonder why we gave up_

_The truth is everyone knows_

_Almost, almost is never enough_

_So close to being in love_

_If I would have known that you wanted me_

_The way I wanted you_

_Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart_

_But right here in each other's arms_

_And we almost, we almost knew what love was_

_But almost is never enough_

Austin looks right at Ally when she sings. He almost forgot how talented she was. When he first opened his mouth to start singing, Ally's eyes snapped to his. Their eyes stayed locked on each other's as he continued singing. No matter how much they wanted to, neither could look away. It was almost as if they were in a trance.

**If I could change the world overnight**

**There'd be no such thing as goodbye**

**You'd be standing right where you were**

**And we'd get the chance we deserve**

**Try to deny it as much as you want**

**But in time our feelings will show**

when they start singing together, their gazes soften and they show all the pent up love for each other that they've had since Ally walked out of their apartment that night.

**'Cause **_**sooner or later**_

_**We'll wonder why we gave up**_

_**The truth is everyone knows**_

_**Almost, almost is never enough **__(is never enough, babe)_

_**We were so close to being in love **__(so close)_

_If I would have known that __**you wanted me the way I wanted you, **__babe_

_**Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart**_

_**But right here in each other's arms**_

_**And we almost, we almost knew what love was**_

_**But almost is never enough**_

_**Oh, baby, you know, you know, baby.**_

_**Almost, baby, is never enough, baby**_

_**You know**_

_**And we can deny it as much as we want**_

_**But in time our feelings will show**_

_**'Cause sooner or later**_

_**We'll wonder why we gave up**_

_**The truth is everyone knows**_

_**Almost, almost is never enough (is never enough, babe)**_

_**We were so close to being in love (so close)**_

_**If I would have known that you wanted me the way I wanted you, babe**_

_**Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart**_

_**But right here in each other's arms**_

_**And we almost, we almost knew what love was (baby)**_

_**But almost is never enough**_

_**Oh, baby, you know, you know, baby.**_

_**Almost is never enough, baby**_

_**You know **___**(1)**

When the song ends, they keep their eyes locked and barely hear Tony's awkward 'I'll leave you guys alone'. As they take off their headphones, they never break eye contact. They take a step towards each other and it's Austin who breaks the silence.

Austin POV:

As soon as I saw Ally, all the emotions I've ever felt towards her came back. All the love, passion, anger, heartache, longing, it all came back like a big slap in the face. She looks the exact same as the last time I saw her, which was a year ago today. Same brown eyes that anyone could get lost in, same long brown hair with blonde tips that I used to run my fingers through. My fingers instinctively tingled.

The question that haunted me for the past 365 days came back: _Why did she leave? _I mean, of course I remember the fight we had that night and the words that were thrown at each other except I can't remember what the fight was about. We were smooth sailing until that one night. But could you imagine having the love of your life just up and leave and the next day, hear from her best friend that she left on a plane? Trish didn't even tell me where she went or why. I begged her to tell me, I even got down on my hands and knees and all she did was tell me that I didn't deserve Ally. I already knew that, Ally deserved the world and even though I couldn't give it to her, she still stayed. But then she left and I was an emotional wreck, to say the least.

My heart literally shattered that day and I didn't bother to try picking up the pieces, knowing it would be too difficult without Ally. But now she is here and I am determined to win her back. I'm not leaving until she is back in my arms, I don't care how long it takes. When we sang together, it brought back all the times we shared, all the love we had. I never realised that without Ally in my life, it was meaningless. I realised that the second that the apartment door slammed behind her.

After the song ended, I realised how the song was written about our relationship and I knew that she still felt the same way I did for her. We were still looking at each other when we took off our headphones and I decided to break the ice.

"Ally, I have never stopped thinking about you. Ever since you walked out that door, I haven't been able to sleep properly, the last words we had ever said to one another haunted my nightmares. I begged Trish to tell me where you went and all she did was slam the door in my face. I know I deserved that but I also know that I never deserved you. You, Ally Dawson, are the most amazing, beautiful, talented, smart, funny and inspiring woman I have ever met and you are too good for a fool like me. Even though I don't deserve you, I still am 100% in love with you. When we sang together just now, it brought me back to all the amazing times we had together and I know now that I belong anywhere you are. I can see it in your eyes that you feel the same way Ally so I'm not leaving here until you're safe in my arms the way you used to be."

I kept my gaze locked with hers and she started crying. I really wanted to comfort her and tell her everything I said was a lie and I take it all back, but that is impossible. I watch her for a few more seconds and she runs into my arms. I catch her and bury my face in her hair and she wraps her arms around my neck. I missed this so much, it's indescribable how much I love her.

"Austin Moon. I have never stopped loving you and I never will." And with that, we sealed our words with a long awaited kiss. Fireworks erupted in my stomach and all the love and passion that we've ever felt towards each other was expressed.

I know that almost is never enough when it comes to love, but what we have isn't almost love, it is 100% perfect love and there is no doubt in my mind that it will remain forever.

**Well there you have it guys! I hope you enjoyed this one shot and please don't forget to review, favourite and follow cause I don't know where this is headed :) Ciao lovelies and hopefully I will have another story uploaded soon! **

**(1) Almost is Never Enough- Ariana Grande feat. Nathan Sykes- this is literally the best song ever so please listen to it and download it guys! **


End file.
